


The time Magnus Bane got drunk

by katychan666



Series: The drunk adventures of Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, I was kind of drunk when I wrote this... not a lot though xD, M/M, Magnus is really OOC, Sober!Alec, Well at least I hope it is, drunk!magnus, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It's Alec's birthday and Magnus threw him a party, at which he drank... a lot, even more than he usually has. This ends up with him turning into an emotional and over-dramatic mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more a crack fic than it is meant to be taken seriously. Me and my friend were just talking about how Magnus would be if he'd get drunk and I came up with this ~. I hope you're gonna like it.

Magnus Bane was lost. No, the word 'lost' would be an understatement to describe how he felt at the moment. The warlock was standing in the middle of a club, barely standing up on his two feet as he was leaned back against the wall, because standing on his own was too difficult for the man at the moment. He tried it before, but he didn’t get far and if he wouldn’t catch himself on the wall when he stumbled over his own feet, he’d probably ungracefully land on the floor. That day was Alec’s birthday, so Magnus decided to throw his boyfriend a party in his club, wanting to make the day as special as he possibly could. Well, he succeeded and because he felt proud and happy, he allowed himself to have a drink or two more than he usually had. But as he did that, he might’ve underestimated how strong the drinks were and now, he was wasted.

It was extremely rare that he’d get to that point and now that he had, he didn’t know what to do with himself. Now, the feeling itself of being drunk wasn’t really all that bad, he felt extremely relaxed and everything made him giggle for some reason apparently. Up until then, the night had been going lovely; Alec was having a good time with him, his friends and family. The Shadowhunter even decided to dance with Magnus, who was more than happy because of that. Since Alec was a pretty stoic man, it was rare to see him get so loose of his self-control and Magnus enjoyed every moment of it.

Now, the problem was when he suddenly lost his Alec and he couldn’t find him anywhere. He didn’t know what the time was, but it must’ve been pretty late, because he could remember saying his goodbyes to Alec’s friends quite a while back. Alec decided to walk them out of the club, but he promised that he would come back. Magnus hated the idea of Alec leaving him for only a minute and being the clingy mess that he was at the moment, he started sulking when Alec went out with his friends and siblings. However, for some reason, he didn’t come back. Time moved slower than usual to Magnus and to him it felt like the other had been gone for the eternity.

Magnus slowly made his way through the dance floor, his legs feeling wobbly and he barely made it to the bar, quickly supporting his weight against the bar stool and he then frowned. He took his phone out of his pocket to check on the time, but he didn’t really get anywhere with that, since he couldn’t really concentrate on the numbers written on the screen. He was sober enough, though, to find Alec’s number among his contact list (mainly because there was a picture of him next to it) and decided to call the traitor he called his boyfriend. Much to his shock, Alec didn’t pick up and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. To Magnus, at the moment, that seemed like the cruellest thing one could do and he pressed his lips together, feeling pissed and devastated at the same time.

“He’s such an,” said Magnus and hiccupped. “An idiot,” he added, finishing his sentence and he sighed, shaking his head and he just pressed his lips together. He then somehow climbed onto the stool and supported his body weight against the bar. At one point he leaned back too much and almost ended up falling onto the floor.

Annoyed, he started tapping his fingers against the bar and he even ordered himself another drink, in a hope that would make the time move faster. But of course, he had no such luck and at some point he reached his lowest point of the night; he was convinced that Alec left him there and wasn’t coming back. To his drunken mind, it made sense that Alec had gotten tired of him, probably hating this entire party that he prepared and his lower lip started shaking. Devastated that he couldn’t find his boyfriend, he hid his face into his palms and let out a loud, drunken sob, making the bartender step closer to him and he cocked his head to the side.

“Everything okay there, Magnus?” asked the young man, a vampire, and Magnus just glared at him when he looked up.

“Do I look okay?” snapped the warlock and hiccupped again. “No, I’m not okay. I’m feeling terrible,” he then went on by saying Magnus, his speech awfully slurred and a small ‘oh’ left the other’s mouth, finally seeing what the matter was; someone obviously had too much to drink.

“Ah, sorry, my apologies,” said the bartender politely. “What happened?”

“I lost my boyfriend,” whined Magnus and started sobbing loudly again, his heart breaking and what made him feel even worse was the fact that the other idiot just stared at him, blankly, not even offering him a word of compassion.

“Um, what?” he asked, obviously confused. “A breakup?”

“No, no, you aren’t listening to me,” said Magnus and leaned back again, dangerously close to falling back again and the vampire almost came running behind him, but luckily, Magnus swung forward again and sighed. “I lost my boyfriend. He was here before and now I can’t find him.”

“Ah,” said the man and rolled his eyes, slowly running out of patience. He was used to dealing with drunk customers, but Magnus Bane was a whole different story, he needed to stay polite when speaking with him. “Well, how does he look? I can help him find for you, if you’d like?”

“You would do that for me?” asked Magnus, overjoyed and tears of happiness welled up in his eyes. “Well, um, he’s tall and extremely cool,” started Magnus and he frowned, feeling as if he was missing out a pretty important part of Alec’s description. “He’s so sweet and beautiful and the best boyfriend ever,” he then added, hiding his face back into his palms as new tears started rolling down his face. “And I lost him and I’ll never see him again.”

“A vivid description you’ve painted there,” said the bartender and let out a sigh, reminding himself to stay calm. “There, there, you’ll find him. It’s just the matter of time that-”

“How?” whined Magnus.

“Well, first of all, you can’t just _lose_ a person,” said the bartender and forced a smile when Magnus looked up. “And second, I’m sure that he isn’t lost. Pretty sure you lost him somewhere in the middle of the crowd. He’ll come back.”

 Magnus scoffed and leaned back again, thinking that was sitting on a chair, but let out a yelp when he fell back. Fortunately, there was a strong arm that caught him right in the right moment, before he could land on the floor and Magnus’ huge eyes looked up to see who the person was that saved him. His eyes welled up again when he saw that it was no other than Alec and all of his previous worries fled away, tears wetting his face. “Alexander,” whispered Magnus and Alec’s body froze when he saw tears.

“Magnus?” asked Alec and straightened himself up, making sure that Magnus was sitting up as well, before he let go off of him. “What the hell happened while I was gone?” he then asked, worried when he saw the state that his boyfriend was in.

“I lost you,” hiccupped Magnus and leaned back again, Alec arching an eyebrow, placing a hand on top of Magnus’ back that hold him in place. As Magnus looked up at him, the frown between Alec’s eyebrows deepened; Magnus’ glamour was there for a second and then it disappeared, only to be on again just a second later and it only hit him then. “And now you came back,” he then went on by saying the drunk warlock, gripping tightly onto Alec’s clothes.

“Well, yeah, I said that I’d be back, didn’t I?” asked Alec, who didn’t get it why Magnus was making such a big deal. “I just walked Izzy, Jace and Clary out of the club. I was only gone for 15 minutes and-”

“15 minutes?” asked the bartender and rolled his eyes, who couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Well, take your boyfriend home,” said the vampire and folded his arms on top of his chest. “He was having a mental breakdown and I’m officially sick of him,” he then went on by saying and walked away.

“Such a drama queen,” muttered Magnus and Alec burst into laughter; he couldn’t believe that Magnus said that after making a drama himself as well. Magnus, on the other hand, didn’t know why the vampire was being so overdramatic. To him, it made perfect sense that he started to panic after thinking he lost his precious Shadowhunter. “Can you believe him-”

“You’re the one to talk, yeah,” muttered Alec and rolled his eyes. “Come, I’ll take you back home, I doubt you can actually portal yourself there in this state,” he then said under his breath and wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist and pulled him up onto his legs.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Magnus, offended.

“You’re drunk… drunk as fuck, Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus giggled when he heard the swear word, but then his face suddenly went serious and he nodded his head.

“I’m not drunk, Alexander,” said Magnus and pushed Alec’s arm away, to show him that he could stand and walk on his own, but as he did that, he just stumbled over his feet and landed on the floor. Magnus’ jaw dropped when Alec started laughing out loud and he just sent him a nasty look when he started picking himself off of the ground and straightened his clothes as he tried to maintain balance. “You’re mean,” he then said under his breath and Alec just shook his head.

“Wait here, I’ll go get my jacket. After that we’ll go home,” muttered the Shadowhunter and watched how horror and terror filled the warlock’s eyes.

“No, don’t go. Don’t leave me alone, I finally found you,” whispered Magnus and quickly reached forward, grabbing Alec and he held him tight.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Magnus, I was gone only for 15 minutes,” said Alec, but did nothing when Magnus pulled him into a tight hug and he let out a defeated sigh; he was no match for his boyfriend. Alec was used to clingy Magnus, but not like this. He was completely out of character and even though he knew that he should be annoyed with the other one, he had to admit it that Magnus was adorable when he was drunk. Annoying, yes, but adorable as heck as well.

Magnus pulled back a bit and then looked up at him, at that point the glamour was off and Alec could melt just with staring into his eyes. “You’re not gonna leave?” asked Magnus with a small, broken voice and Alec just sighed and then in the end shook his head.

“No,” he muttered and took in a deep breath. Happy with the reply, Magnus leaned up, kissing the younger one as a reward and then slowly pushed Alec back softly. “Now then, hold my hand, darling, I’m gonna portal us back home,” announced Magnus, swaying on his feet and Alec quickly grabbed Magnus’ hand, before the older one could make a portal.

“No, no, I said we’re walking tonight,” said Alec quickly and Magnus frowned.

“Why, Alexander? I am Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” said Magnus, loudly, making a few people in the club turn to them and Alec was slowly running out of patience. “I think that I can make a little portal, thank you very much,” he then added and folded his arms on top of his chest.

“Well, Mister High Warlock of Brooklyn, you’re a drunken mess and I don’t really trust your portal-making-abilities at the moment,” said Alec under his breath, but Magnus heard him and huffed.

“Fine, then we’re walking,” replied Magnus angrily and stormed off from the club. Well, at least he thought that he did, but his storming off was actually more a wobbly and slow walk. Alec was right behind him, trying to hold in his laughter and he just shook his head when he heard Magnus swearing when they were finally out of the Pandemonium.

Once outside, the cold breeze of the night sobered Magnus up just a little bit and as he turned around he saw that Alec was shivering. Feeling guilty for making Alec unable to get his jacket, he snapped his fingers and blue sparks flew under his fingers, his mind clear enough to cast a spell which would warm Alec up and the Shadowhunter chuckled when he felt the cold feeling of the night going away, the blue sparks slowly running up and down his arms and torso.

“Thank you,” whispered Alec softly.

“Don’t mention it,” replied Magnus and shrugged.

“Not only for this, but for my birthday party as well,” went on by saying the younger one and Magnus beamed up at him, his smirk widening when he felt a strong arm sneaking around his waist, pulling him closer. “This was the best birthday, ever,” he then muttered against Magnus’ lips and kissed him softly.

“You’re welcome,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled when he noticed that Magnus’ eyes tried to stay focused on his face, but they were all over the place and he sighed when Magnus pressed his lips together.

“Come, let’s go home, you’re tired,” said Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go,” replied the warlock and nodded, allowing Alec to support him as they walked in the silence of the night towards his apartment.


End file.
